Nikki (Chrono Cross)
Nikki is one of the main characters of the J.R.P.G. Chrono Cross. Nikki is a bard of great renown, but haults his world-tour to go on a quest to discover his roots. He is initially encountered in the Shadowy Forest of El-Nido mainland trying to find a side-door into Viper Manor, which he believes hold his long-lost sister captive. The Infiltration After meeting Kid, and being ambushed by the knight, Karsh, player-character - Serge, will be looking for a way into Viper Manor, home of the mainland's governor, General Viper. Serge had shifted into an alternate version of his world and Karsh had been sent to abduct him as soon as he shifted over, so Karsh, or rather, Karsh's benefactor was the only one who might tell Serge what was going on. As Karsh worked for Viper, Serge intends to get inside in order to discovered how he changed realities and how to get back. Once reaching the city of Termina, Serge realizes he needs a guide to get into the Manor; Depending on the player's choice once at the city the guide may be either Guile - the mage, Pierre - the aspiring hero or Nikki - the Rock'n Bard. To get Nikki Serge must check with Nikki's manager, Miki, on their studio-cruise-ship. Miki says she is worried about her band-mate/star-performer, who had refused to play until he followed the rumors that his long-lost sister was in Viper Manor. On Miki's lead, Serge will find Nikki in the Shadowy Forest, off to the side of Viper Manor. Nikki is trying to charm the local wildlife with music in order to proceed further in, unfortunately some of the creatures are too hostile to humor him and attack. Serge rescues Nikki. Nikki offers to help the party get inside if they take him with them. Once on the team, Nikki shows them a path in through the water, but the team is stopped by, Zoah, one of Viper's four Dragoon Divas, along with Karsh. Zoah and the junior knights, Solt and Peppor stand in Serge and Nikki's way and need to be defeated. Once the fight is done, Nikki leads Serge further in to a well used by Viper Manor, which the proceed to climb up. Viper Manor Inside Viper Manor, Nikki discovers the third Dragoon Diva in the library, Marcy. Upon hearing her name, Nikki asks her to confirm the name, as Marcy was the name of his long-lost sister. Marcy rejects the notion of being anybody's sister. Nikki examines her and confirms she looks like a younger version of his mother, concluding she must be his sister. Enraged at Nikki's presumption, and in an effort to stop the intruders, Marcy attacks the party. After being defeated Marcy runs off and Nikki encourages pursuit of her. However upon exiting the library the team is cut-off by Harle - magical jester visiting the Manor with her boss, Lynx. Confronting Harle will lead the team further in, to meet with Viper and Lynx, who turns out to be the one who sent Karsh, with Viper's permission, to capture Serge. Indeed Lynx turns out to know much about Serge's current predicament but only drops vague hints while trying to restrain him. Kid, there to fight Lynx, breaks into the room to do battle with him but is poisoned by Lynx and the teams need to flee in order to get Kid some help. Nikki has no-way back into the Manor and General Viper cancels Nikki's concert in retaliation for showing Serge inside, though Miki is just happy he is in on piece. As his tour is on temporary suspension, Nikki keeps journeying with Serge in order to see the tale play out and perhaps encounter Marcy again along the way. Family Reunion During the second half of the game, Serge is returned to his home-world, but stranded there. In his home-world, he will meet his world's version of Nikki. Still a celebrity bard, but one on tour, as he never was able to find his sister. Nikki is serving on a party ship, which in the other-world was a pirate ship. The Ship's captain, Fargo, is hosting Nikki and Miki as an act for his passengers. While working for Fargo, Nikki eventually discovers that Fargo is his long lost father. Fargo had lost his beloved wife Zelbess, who had died in a siege by Viper, in the other world, Fargo had taken up his life as a pirate to spite Viper, in the home world Fargo instead gave up a dangerous life for fear his children would pay the price for his dangerous life-style and become resigned to a party boat captain, Nikki and his sister Marcy had been given-up for adoption to prevent the from being associated with their former pirate father and meeting the same fate as their mother. When Nikki meets Serge's traveling companion, Irenes, she tells him Zelbess was her sister, making her his aunt. Zelbess is a Demi-Human, a mermaid specifically, making Nikki a half-human. Nikki confronts Fargo about his past once he finds out his lineage, that his mother ran-off with Fargo. Encountering a keep-sake from Zelbess confirms it for Nikki despite Fargo's attempts to dismiss the accusations, but when caught, Fargo admits to being Nikki's father. In the home-world there is much disharmony between humans and demi-humans, the demi-humans working as lowly ship-hands for minimum wage. In order to proceed into the Dead Sea, where Lynx had gone, Serge needs a ritual from the Marbule demi-humans to wake their god, The Black Dragon. Nikki proceeds to win over the Demi-humans by revealing his lineage as the son of a human and demi-human. The Sage of Marbule agrees and teaches Nikki the song to wake the sleeping Black Dragon. Nikki puts on a play about his father and mother meeting and their love, the unity of which leads to the demi-humans being openly accepted by the crowd and Fargo releasing them from their contracts to him and returning them home. With the Black Dragon awoken, Serge can continue to chase down Lynx. The lasting affects of the encounter are that humans and demi-humans are seen as equals in the home-world. Skills and Abilities Nikki was born under the blue element, allowing him to use water and ice spells with great effect if taught to him. Inherently Nikki can weaponize music, turning musical notes into shock-waves and even turn tempo singing into ice. Nikki's guitar is electric, and he uses in either to assist in his siren voice to harm foes or as a bludgeon. Nikki is an accomplished singer, song-writer and dancer. Nikki's celebrity has made him fairly good and charming people which he can use to persuade a few guards to let him into otherwise restricted areas. Personality Nikki is first and foremost and artist. The angst of his child-hood compels him in both worlds to put all he has into his music. Nikki will not preform any song if he is not inspired to do so, refusing to sing/play anything halfheartedly. Although this makes him demanding to work with, it also makes all his performances moving and his band-mates are willing to humor their lead to find his muses. Nikki is a romantic and sees the meeting of his parents as foundation to show that humans and demi-humans can not only get along, but thrive through inter-racial empathy. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Charismatic Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Paragon Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elementals Category:Harmonizers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Casanova Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Provoker